Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedding, and more particularly, a sheet skirt.
Many people prefer to include a bed skirt in with their bedding sets. However, it can be difficult for a user to put a bed skirt on the box spring because this involves lifting the mattress out of the way. This can be time consuming and cause unnecessary strain on the user. If an individual's bed has a footboard but they still want to use a bed skirt, they would usually have to go to the trouble of tucking the extra material somewhere, so that it is out of the way. An easier, more adaptable option is needed so that people can use a bed skirt, without all the hassle.
The sheet skirt allows users to eliminate the hassle of lifting up a mattress to add a bed skirt. This product makes it possible to add the decorative touch that bed skirts can bring to a room without having to lift a heavy, awkward mattresses. Users could simply place the sheet skirt on their mattress and tuck it in, so that the bed skirt hangs at a desired length. They could then enjoy the aesthetics of having a concealed box spring. The present invention can also be used on beds that have a footboard. Anyone with a decorative eye will enjoy the sheet skirt. By making the sheet skirt border adjustable allows for different size bed the benefit of use of the present invention.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bedclothes have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,542, Issued on Feb. 15, 1994, to West et al. teaches a mattress pad or cover for a conventional inner-spring or foam type mattress. The mattress cover has a quilted cover portion and a downwardly depending peripheral skirt that wraps around the mattress to hold the cover portion in place. The skirt has elastic sewn around its lower peripheral edge to keep the skirt tucked under the mattress. The cover portion has a first thick layer of fiberfill and a second conterminous thin layer of fiberfill. A metalized film is needle-punched to the thin fiberfill layer and a fabric cover envelops a fiberfill and film layers.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,562, Issued on Jun. 17, 1997, to Masoncup teaches a fitted bed sheet foundation and a dust ruffle for placement onto a mattress and around a box spring of a bed. The fitted bed sheet foundation comprises: a sheet of material, the sheet is sized to fit on and around corners and edges of a mattress, the sheet is of a sufficient size so that when it is laid over the mattress a lower edge of the sheet extends downwardly below and alongside the mattress with a lowermost edge area of the sheet positioned in confronting relation to a box spring, and a first fastener, the first fastener is secured at outer edges on the lowermost edge area of the sheet. The dust ruffle comprises: a sheet of dust ruffle material, the sheet of dust ruffle material is long enough to embrace sides of the box spring, a band of flat material, the band of flat material is attached along an upper edge of the dust ruffle material, and a second fastener, the second fastener is secured at inner edges along the upper edge of the band of flat material, the second fastener is spaced in such relation so that the second fastener located on the inner edge of the dust ruffle is securable to the first fastener located on the outer edge of the fitted bed sheet foundation and can then be tucked by a person's fingers a desired distance under the mattress in between the mattress and the box spring thereby providing a fitted bed sheet foundation and dust ruffle that is easy to install and remove on a mattress foundation.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,290, Issued on Sep. 19, 2000, to Masoncup teaches a dust ruffle structure sized and shaped to be positioned on and around a lower supporting structure and underneath an upper mattress on a bed comprising: a sheet of dust ruffle material, the sheet of dust ruffle material being long enough to embrace sides of the bed, and a friction fastening structure. The friction fastening structure has a non-slip, friction surface, the friction fastening structure is secured along the length of the sheet of dust ruffle material at an upper edge thereof, whereby the upper edge of the sheet of dust ruffle material can then be tucked by a person's fingers a desired distance underneath the upper mattress in between the upper mattress and the lower supporting structure. The desired distance is sufficient to enable a weight of the upper mattress to compress against the friction fastening structure, wherein the combination of the weight of the upper mattress and a friction force of the friction fastening structure coact to keep the dust ruffle structure securely in between the upper mattress and the lower supporting structure and further provide a resistance from pulling the dust ruffle structure out of an adjusted position.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Publication No. 2004/0163174, Published on Aug. 25, 2004, to Treece teaches a fitted mattress pad for covering the top and sides of a mattress, includes a first layer of material, a second layer of material and a layer of batting intermediate the first and second layers. The pad also comprises a skirt for covering the sides and ends of a mattress. One of the first and second layers is generally sized to a peripheral dimension to form the top platform of a mattress pad. The batting layer is generally sized to a peripheral dimension to form the top platform of a mattress pad. The skirt is an integral extension of one of the first or second layers of the mattress pad. The first layer, second layer and batting layer are joined together to form a unitary mattress pad.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,153, Issued on Nov. 7, 2006, to Charles teaches a bed skirt guard designed to fit between the mattress and box spring wherein the sides form a box around the top of the box springs. This prevents the bed skirt from getting caught and pulled under the mattress when changing the sheets on the bed or tucking in the covers. The bed skirt guard is comprised of a flexible plastic material that allows the sheets and or blankets to slide easily. Since the bed skirt guard hangs over the sides of the box springs it keeps the bed skirt in place.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,140,053, Issued on Nov. 28, 2006, to Mangano teaches a combination flat sheet, fitted sheet and bed skirt that includes a fitted sheet having a top and four sides, each side having a lower edge, the four lower edges being provided with an elastic band, the fitted sheet dimensioned to fit over a mattress supported by a box spring. The bed skirt is attached only to the left, right and foot peripheral edge of the top of the fitted sheet and extends downward in sufficient length to cover the left, right and foot sides of the fitted sheet and the left, right and foot sides of the box spring. The flat sheet is attached only to the foot edge of the top of the fitted sheet and is dimensioned such that its left, right and foot flaps extend downward in sufficient length approximately to or just beyond the box spring. The length of the flat sheet in the head direction is of sufficient length such that the sheet can be folded over itself at the head of the bed.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for bedclothes have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.